1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for playing a wagering game. More particularly, the method is intended for use with an underlying game which requires a player to take multiple actions or game-playing steps to complete a single game cycle. In the method of the present invention, the player is charged a predefined amount for predefined chargeable actions the player performs to play the underlying game and the player may be awarded prizes when predefined events or conditions occur.
2. Description of Related Art
Long-duration, multi-step games are well known in the art. These games require a player to take a number of actions or game-playing steps in order to complete a game cycle. For example, the game of solitaire requires a player to take multiple actions in order to play and ultimately win the game. The player must shuffle through a partial deck of cards, move cards from the deck to columns, move cards between the columns, turn over cards in the columns, move cards from the columns to sequential suited stacks, and move cards from the deck to the sequential suited stacks. In general, the longer the player plays, the more game-playing steps the player will perform and the closer the player will come to winning the game.
Many people enjoy playing long-duration, multi-step games because these games have a long game cycle and they tend to involve a large degree of skill. However, in the past, multi-step games have not lent themselves to wagering. Wagering games generally have a short game cycle so that more wagers can be made in a given period of time. Casinos and other wagering game operators generally do not profit from games which last a relatively long period of time because only one wager is made during the course of the game. What has long been needed is a method by which long-duration, multi-step games may be adapted to wagering.